


soft

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: quick poem that isn't very good but whatever i'll redo it someday





	soft

i was not raised to be soft.

scraped knees and water soaked socks; heartbreak and goodbyes. almost everyone who has been good to me has left. 

i never learned to love myself. 

trauma follows me like flies to honey, and oh, how i hate flies. some nights, it is inescapable.

but my dear, i think i could be soft for you.

i will show you the seams of dresses that i have torn apart and hope that you realize they are a metaphor for my own skin.

i'll tell you my secrets over coffee (black with caramel, no cream) and deconstruct my trauma in the middle of movies. i have never been very good at timing.

i will write you poems when i can't sleep. my heart is tucked inside these lines; please be gentle with them.

i will tear myself open for you, split myself down the middle like a pomegranate and let your fingers sort through my insides, slippery seeds of memories.

i'll stay as long as you let me.

i can only hope that you realize i am trying my hardest.


End file.
